What happens when Annabeth falls off a cliff!
by Clara Fonteyn
Summary: Annabeth fall off a cliff again! Does Percy come to her rescue? PERCABETH! One-shot. Complete.


**Annabeth Chase and her two human half-brothers play a game of catch on a cliff. What happens? Who falls? Does anyone [gasp] die? NOOO! **

_**Okay, I'm done blabbing. Please R&R… I accept flames, even ones with no good reason… Yes, a lot of people tell me I'm insane.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Annie! Annie, where are you?" Bobby, Matt and I were on a picnic, having lots of fun! _NOT._ Bobby and Matt begged me to take them to Grensy's Peak, which is a cliff on the outskirts of San Francisco. After two hours of their incessant whining, I packed a picnic lunch, and once my dad found his keys (they were in his pocket), we were off.

Matt and Bobby started playing tag the moment after dad dropped us off-I got to be it, yay! Once again, NOT! - but I got bored in half an hour, so I pulled out my copy of _Wuthering Heights. _Something about the book really appealed to me. It's a love story, but it's also a hate story. Three families (if you count Heathcliff) were completely destroyed. What I find sad is the scene when Heathcliff hears Catherine say that "It would be degrading to marry him" and storms out, therefore missing the part when she says how much she loves him. That, in essence, is what really destroyed two generations of interwoven families. But what I care more about is when Heathcliff thinks she likes Lu- Edgar more than him.

He is such an idiot. She loves him, really. He could have waited another two seconds, and then he would have found out how much. Does he ever think that it might hurt her when he elopes with Ra-Isabella? Maybe he should think more about who he claims to love, not just destroying everyone in his way. Doesn't he see that Catherine only loves Edgar like a brother? (Okay, so I don't know that for sure. But whenever I imagine them, it's the only relationship that pops into my head.)

Okay, well, I've been blabbing for a while now. I must have fallen asleep (IRRESPONSIBLE) because I woke up to Bobby and Matthew begging me to play with them… again.

"Annie! Annie! Will you play catch with us? Please?"

"You guys! You know I hate that name, stop calling me that." Actually, I love the name Annie. It's, like, right below 'Wisegirl' on my list of favorite names (Yes, I have a list of favorite names, so what?) but I'm considering throwing Wisegirl off the list completely. I hate the name, but whenever I consider telling _him_ that, all I can see is this flashback of, like, _him_ holding up the sky and whatnot, and then I can't just tell him to stop, can I?

Or maybe I just like the name. Gods help me.

I need to stop with this _him_ business. I sound like Bella in _New Moon_ when she's referring to Edward, and I do not like _hi_—Percy like that.

I hate Edward.

Why can't Bella choose between him and Jake?

I haven't read _Breaking Dawn_ yet.

I'm Team Edward _all the way_!!! Bella knew Edward way before she (formally) knew Jacob.

I can identify with all the characters—Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Weird.

All these random flashes of thought run through my brain in a split second. One of my gifts as a daughter of Athena. I think fast.

"Okay, guys. I'll play catch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We'd been tossing the ball back and forth for a while now. It was oddly soothing. I imagined the ball was the head of various people—Rachel, Luke, my great gramps, Kronos, Aphrodite. And of course, _hi—_Percy Jackson, hero of the prophecy, professional pain in the you-know-where (normally I'd swear in Ancient Greek, but I doubt you'd get it) whom I refer to as "Seaweed Brain."

Unfortunately, then Matt swatted the ball a bit too hard, and it rolled off the cliff. Wait, no it didn't. It got stuck on a root or a branch or something, and stopped.

"Wait here," I said. "I'll get the ball."

"Annie, are you sure? It's really dangerous," Matt was obviously worried I would fall off of the cliff or something. (Wouldn't be the first time. I still have nightmares about Dr. Thorn, the manticore.) He's a lot like me, but this time he was the only worried one.

"Don't worry, Matt, I have practice from camp." And halfway killing myself to save the world.

I got ready to get the ball, and started climbing down the face of the cliff. It wasn't any harder than the lava wall at camp. I laughed, this was almost too easy.

Well, _almost_ too easy because:

The ball was several hundred feet below where I thought it was,

I lost my footing halfway there and started to free fall.

"Aaaaaagh!" Okay, normally I don't scream so much, or so hysterically (unless I'm near a spider) but hey, I was terrified! Desperately, I reached out and grabbed a vine, but it was dry. Just great. The dry vine started cracking, while I searched for a foothold. None.

The vine snapped.

That's when it happened. A body on mine, not letting me fall, now just a warm arm around my waist. What? I shook my head. If there is one thing I hate more than spiders, it's not knowing. I didn't know what was happening now.

I looked up, even though I didn't need to. Only one person in the entire world had that light sea breeze scent surrounding him at all times.

I knew who my rescuer was, but I still looked up…

…into a _very _familiar face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Percy?! When did you come to San Francisco? What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain? Why…" I had too many questions, so I trailed off and let him answer my first two.

"Okay, I got here about two minutes ago, and currently the one and only Seaweed Brain is rescuing you, mademoiselle." His green eyes, which, along with his brooding expression, made him look like a rebel, glinted mischievously. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him. He laughed and said, "Now come on, don't you want to get back up the cliff?"

So we pulled ourselves over the cliff, him behind me, just like once before, on Polyphemus's island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they saw me, Matt and Bobby ran to me and hugged me so enthusiastically that I was afraid I would fall again. Wow, two 6 year old boys are _strong_!

I turned to Percy. "Um, Percy, these are—"

He cut me off. "Your half brothers, Matthew and Bobby, I know."

"What? How do you know?"

"Remember a couple years ago, with Lu-Atlas kidnapping you? Yeah, Thalia, Zoë, and I briefly visited your house. I kinda met your brothers then."

"You were at my _house_? What? Why?" Those were two words I was using a lot today. Suddenly something struck me. "Wait does this have something to do with the destruction of my family car?"

Seaweed Brain looked uncomfortable. "Um, maybe."

I just shook my head. "Seaweed Brain." You can't just stay mad at people after they save your life. Okay, after they save your life in the _past half hour_.

The boys were watching our back-and-forth with fanatical fascination. Percy and I realized this at the same time. He threw them the ball.

"When did you pick that up?" I asked. I'd seen the ball, but it was several hundred feet out of my reach, and I was not going after it.

"Uh, when I was climbing up the cliff," he said in a 'well, _duh_!' tone.

After we ate, I asked him why he was in San Francisco.

"Well, see, this morning, when I was in New York, I just had this sense I was needed somewhere, like something was tugging me. The tugging led to the ocean. I just went in, but the tugging intensified. I swam, washed up here, where you were hanging off a cliff. I was pretty surprised to find out I got here is 15 minutes."

"Oh my gods, Percy, some god is messing with us."

"Probably, good to see you though. Well, I should be going. Thanks for the lunch." I tried to persuade him to stay longer, but he wouldn't listen. "Camp is in a month, Annabeth. See you then."

Percy turned and walked back into the sea. "See ya, Seaweed Brain. I'll miss you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think? I'm sorry it's so long, but please review, even if all you want to say is, like, your favorite color. I just want to know that someone is actually reading my work. Thanks!**

**Oh, and I know a lot of you will give me _Twilight_ backlash. Before you do, let me explain. My point is that Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and she makes connections to her life from books. She's comparing _Twilight_ to the messy triangle of Luke, Percy, and herself, and the other triangle of Rachel, Percy, and herself. Same goes for _Wuthering Heights._**


End file.
